


Night talk

by LeviAckermangf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Season 4 Mikasa, Smut, season 4 eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermangf/pseuds/LeviAckermangf
Summary: Eren had changed. He was not the determinant full of energy child he used to be. She knew he still loved and cared about his friends yet, seeing him being so cold, broke her heart.Being pushed to the limit, Mikasa finally opens up unable to control her emotions. He is there to listen carefully to every single one of her words.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Night talk

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK CONTAINS SEASON 4 EPISODE 9 SPOILERS !!

Standing up with some difficulties, the black-haired woman cleaned some fallen leaves on her lap. As she looked for the nth time at Sasha’s grave she pressed her lips in an attempt to avoid some crying. Feeling sorrow rushing across her whole body, she shivered in front of the cool evening weather. Making her heart brave, she walked towards the Survey Corps headquarters unable to tear her gaze from the ground. She didn’t even know how many hours she had spent there, somewhere in between 2 and 7. 

As her eyes spotted the 14th commander resting on the brick wall hugging themself with their eyes fully shut, she couldn’t help but approach them slowly. Patting their shoulder she managed to grab their full attention, “Hange-san,” her voice sounded sweet.

The tawny-haired opened their eyes abruptly. “Mikasa, it’s quite late,” they tried to keep composure. A deadly silence ruled among them as they thought of the exact same thing: Eren had put everyone in danger for no reason. Jean was definitely right, he was the main guilty of Sasha’s premature death. 

“Can I pay him a short visit?” Words came out of her mouth before she could properly think about them.

Hange widened their eyes before clicking their tongue, “You need chief commander Zackly explicit permission for that,”.

”Please,” once again, her mouth moved faster than her brain. 

The brunette’s eyes fixed in Mikasa’s firm stare managed to see her deepest thoughts. Mikasa and Eren’s bond was strong -really strong and deep- maybe she was the only one who could understand him. Maybe she was the answer to how they could make Eren talk. Maybe she was the Island’s last hope. “One hour,” Hange patted her strong shoulder before nodding firmly.

”Thanks,” Mikasa headed the dungeons not before being interrupted by the commander’s deep voice.

“That’s not Eren,” they said. Something about the seriousness in their tone of voice made her shiver. She was not dumb, she understood perfectly what Hange meant by saying that. She was already aware of that, back in Marley, when they battled together, she noticed the lack of hope in his stare.

He was not Eren. He had changed.

The military polices in charge of watching the dungeons let her enter without any problem. Knowing Hange -and how smart they were- they would have probably talked to them before hand. They would probably have given permission to visit Eren to both Mikasa and Armin. Their ingenuity made it easy for her to steal Eren’s cell keys. Taking a deep breath he entered the dungeons, hearing her firm steps against the floor echoing the place, she hugged herself as she felt the temperature dropping notably. Hearing some water dropping on the floor, she followed the noise until she found herself in front of the man he was looking for.

Seeing him putting a shirt on, with her hair tied up in a bun made her part her lips and gasp in surprise. “Eren,” an involuntary whisper escaped from her dry lips.

The brunette fixed his stare in the woman. Those teal eyes brightening under the dim Moon light entering from a little window behind him were cold and distant. “Did Hange send you?” Was the first thing he said. His deep voice felt like a cold dagger on his throat.

Mikasa shook his head, “What’s wrong with you, Eren?” She got closer to the bars trying to see clearly his face.

The man chuckled lightly as he sat on his bed, “Is there something wrong with me?” He ran a couple of fingers through his hair, “I’m just ending with our enemies,” he clenched his fists.

The dark-haired grabbed the bars as hard as she could, “You have changed,” her voice trembled.

”Changed?” He looked at her and arched a brow, “I’ve always been like this Mikasa, against those bastards who killed your parents, against the titans,” he shut his eyes, “I’ve always wanted to end with anyone who threatens our freedom,” his voice sounded fierce.

If they didn’t share the strong bond they had, she would definitely be scared of him. Hesitating for a brief second he took the cell keys and gulped loudly, “Can I...?” She asked.

Eren looked at her hand unable to stop shaking and nodded. The Ackerman nodded back before unlocking the door and entering the cell. “Where’s Armin?” He asked as soon as he saw the girl stood up just in front of him. 

Mikasa caressed her arm before frowning, “I came alone,” her voice sounded weak.

The tawny-haired made himself comfortable before piercing her soul with his fixed stare, “Why?” He asked.

The girl took some air, “I wanted to see you,” she took a step closer.

Eren rolled his eyes, “We saw each other on the battlefield,”.

”That’s not the same,” she said grabbing her old red scarf, “Not the same,” she parroted lowering her voice. 

The Jaeger stood up without tearing his eyes from her. He was taller than her. He had never been before. “What do you want, Mikasa?” He said in between his teeth.

She looked at the floor under her feet avoiding any kind of eye contact with the man in front of him. “I wanted to make sure you are okay...” she said shutting her eyes feeling a thick knot on her throat.

Eren hummed loudly, pinning his heavy breathing on her head, “Why do you care so much about me?” He asked, a trace of arrogance could be found on his voice, “after what happened in Marley...” he leaned towards her ear, “I killed civilians, hundreds of them,” he whispered, “I put the Survey Corps in danger... Sasha didn’t make it,” his voice trembled. He looked at her once again, his breath now caressing her cheek, “And you still come to see me,” he chuckled lightly before taking a step back.

Gasping loudly, craving for air she didn’t know she needed, Mikasa clenched his fists trying to control her nervousness, “Eren I-“.

”Because we are family,” he interrupted her.

She exhaled sharply, condemning herself for that stupid conversation they had years ago. Family. In that moment she felt that was the best answer. However, after how the situation had advanced she felt dumb about it, “That’s not what-“.

”That’s why you keep coming after me,” he laughed sarcastically resting on the wall where the little window was, “I can push you away a hundred times yet you will keep coming after me,” he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “because we are family. You love me like my father did, like my mother did, like a sister would...” he unconsciously licked his lips, “because we are family,” he whispered.

Mikasa grabbed her scarf once more as she tried desperately to look for some comfort, "That's not what I meant..." she said covering partly her face unconsciously creating a barrier in between her and Eren.

The man got closer to her once again, "That's what you said," his voice felt cold and emotionless.

"That's not-," she stuttered, "That's not..."

"That's not what you meant?" he interrupted her. "What did you mean, then?" he clicked his tongue,"If you don't really consider me your family, what am I to you?" he raised notably his voice, "A friend?" he seemed annoyed, "Tell me Mikasa, what am I to you?" he said trying to keep the little composure he had left.

The dark-haired felt her cheeks getting hotter, gulping loudly she felt Eren's attentive stare on her. Anything she would say now, could be used against her for sure. "I don't know-"

"You don't know?" he chuckled sarcastically leaning towards her as she stepped back until her body found the cold thick metal jail bars. "Is it that hard for you to be honest with yourself for a damn time?" his voice sounded fierce yet a trace of sadness could be seen in his eyes. He was broken.

"Eren..." she timidly caressed his cheek. "You are my saviour," she murmured showing him her scarf, "You saved me from-".

"Don't," he grabbed firmly the cell bars as he shut his eyes, "Don't say it," he whispered resting his chin on the girl's head, "I don't want to hear that stupid story again,". Mikasa pressed her lips as she felt the sudden nearness between them. Trying to control her nerves she clenched her fists and gulped loudly, she was about to say something when Eren opened his mouth, "You will never say it aloud, right?" he stepped back and turned around, "Just... leave," he said in a whisper.

Feeling a compressing pressure on her chest, the raventte reached him and firmly grabbed his left arm. Staying in that position for a solid minute, neither of them finding the courage to face the other, the girl finally spoke. "If you already know about my feelings..." her voice sounded so weak she was scared he didn't hear her, "Why do you need me to say it aloud?" she let his arm and caressed her own shivering hand.

Eren clicked his tongue as he slowly turned around and faced her with a slight frown covering his face, "Is it that hard for you to say it?"he mumbled.

"Is it that hard for you to believe it?" she said almost automatically. She had never talked like that, specially to him. She never talked back. Never. However, that short sentence shot the beginning of her liberation, she now was unable to remain silent. "Eren," her voice got deeper as she reunited the sufficient courage to look into his eyes, "Is it that difficult for you to realise there are people who care about you? People who love you?" her lip trembled as her watery eyes fought to avoid some crying. "You have friends, close friends. They are like a family to you," she continued, "They love you and will do anything for you... you just need to trust us," she shut her eyes unable to control a timid tear dropping across her cheek, "Let us safe you,". 

“I don’t need to be saved,” his yell echoed around all the dungeons. He put a finger under her chin and forced to look at him, “I don’t need _you_ to safe me,” he parroted. 

Mikasa’s eyebrows almost touched each other as a frowned was sketched over her face, “But I want to safe you,” she whispered.

”Safe me from what?” Without hesitation, he gently put a lock of hair behind her ear.

Gulping loudly she tried to avoid stuttering, “From yourself,” She shut her eyes as she felt his cold hand gently caressing her cheek.

Eren chuckled before leaning closer to her, “I don’t need your help, Mikasa,” he said almost feeling her broken breathing against his lips. 

The dark haired got nervous in front of such closeness. “But I-“.

The Jaeger interrupted her once more, “For real,” he said.

Mikasa felt her body froze as her mouth got as dry as ever, unable to control herself, she finally opened up, “Why do you keep believing you don’t deserve to be loved?” She said blinking a couple of times.

The teal-eyed parted his lips in amusement as he tried to figure out what was in her mind, “What?” He asked in a weak murmur.

”You keep thinking about yourself and the things you’ve done, you push people away and crave for loneliness saying you need nobody,” she took a deep breath, “You think you don’t deserve love and affection because of your actions,”.

Eren shook his head before resting his forehead on her shoulder, “It’s not what I’ve done Mikasa,” his sharp breathing tickled the girl’s skin, “The problem is what I’m going to do,” he clenched his fists in anger.

”What?” She hesitated a few seconds before gently stroking his hair, “What’s in your mind?” She asked fearing the answer to that genuine question.

The tawny-haired laughed once again, “A lot of things,” he said without breaking the contact, “You all are going to hate me, Mikasa,” he murmured, “but someone has to do it...”.

The girl hugged him sweetly, “Why do you keep believing you don’t deserve to be loved?” She repeated.

He exhaled sharply, “Haven’t you been paying attention?”.

The ravenette smiled timidly as she caressed his cheek and forced him to face her, “I have,” she said fixing her dark orbits in his eyes, “Is it that hard for you to understand people actually love you?”. Eren blinked a couple of times waiting for her to continue talking, “It’s hard though,” she said caressing his forehead, “Loving you,” she added.

A shadow of a smile could be seen in his face as he gently took her hand and kissed it without tearing his eyes from hers, “Is it?” He asked.

She nodded firmly, “It is,” she confirmed feeling at least a dozen of kisses on her hand. Taking a deep breath Eren shut his eyes and pulled the girl against his chest, hugging her tightly he tried to repress his sadness. That really felt like a farewell. “What are you-?” She tried to say as her cheeks got an intense blush.

”Shut up,” he said tightening the hug. 

Staying in complete silence, enjoying each other’s company, they both made their hearts brave. They knew everything was about to change from that moment. Neither of them was aware of what was about to happen yet somehow they felt that was a goodbye. Maybe they would see each other again but it would never be as intimate as that moment. 

That was their last chance to be sincere and open up. Exhaling sharply, the brunette carefully took Mikasa’s chin and forced her to look at him. Leaning towards her, he caressed her dry bottom lip as he studied attentively her beautiful features. She had always been pretty. 

Gulping loudly feeling her breathing melting with Eren’s she couldn’t help feeling as nervous as ever. She was scared he could actually hear her heart beat, she felt her head get dizzy and her tongue get heavier. “E- Eren...” she whispered a few centimetres from his mouth, “I...” she looked into his eye as he got a bit closer, “I am in love with you,” she finally confessed ghosting his lips.

The boy grinned caressing her flushed cheek before finally shortening the distance between them by pressing her lips carefully in a sealing kiss. Gasping in surprise in front of the sudden motion, Mikasa grabbed his shirt trying to avoid his departure. She somehow felt like he would part away at any time. Pulling him closer she deepened the kiss trying to memorise how his lips and his tongue tasted like. As soon as their lips parted -only being joined by a weak saliva string- the Ackerman rested her forehead on his chest firmly grabbing his shirt as she felt a couple of tears dropping, "You really took your time," she said in between her teeth.

"I know..." he gently stroke her hair before grabbing her chin firmly forcing her to face him once again, "I know," he parroted before leaving a path of kisses from her forehead till her chin, passing by her cheeks and nose. Going back to her lips, kissing her in hunger, he pulled her closer by grabbing her hips. "Say it again," he asked. The dark-haired looked at him in confusion, she was about to ask what he was talking about when he interrupted, "Say how you feel about me," his voice sounded deep and calm yet she could tell he was anxious.

Mikasa put her hands around his neck and played with his messy bun, "I love you, Eren," she said kissing him once again. Feeling the man's hands firmly taking her thighs and pulling her up she gasped in surprise. Circling his strong torso with her legs, she let him take a couple of steps and push her against the wall. The coldness and wetness of the brick wall sent goosebumps all over her whole body. 

Without hesitation, he kissed her once more immersing himself in his strawberry mouth daring her tongue in a rough battle for the dominance. Pushing her harder against the wall he made sure he was balanced. Pulling his skirt up he exposed her smooth strong legs and traveled a couple of fingers there playfully caressing her thighs in circular motions. Gasping in front of the change of temperature between their bodies, Mikasa untied Eren’s bun and looked directly into his eyes. He smirked proudly, “Since when?” He asked ignoring his hair partly covering his face.

The dark-haired gulped loudly. He didn’t expect an answer yet he had the tiny hope she would speak her mind. Waiting for her to say something, he took off his shirt dropping it on the dirty floor. “I don’t know,” she said unconsciously fixing her gaze all over his abs. When did he become that strong?

Grabbing her ankles and tightening the hug, the titan shifter got closer to her ear and exhaled sharply, “Was it back when we were kids?” He asked as his right hand caressed her thigh, “Was it when we joined the military?” He moved his hand further, “Was it when we graduated?” He felt his hand get hotter as he almost reached the spot where her legs met, feeling her jiggly body against his and seeing her flushed face mesmerised him finding himself craving for more. “Was it before restoring wall Maria?” His voice dropped a full octave as a couple of fingers slightly pressed her wet underwear, “Was it after?” He licked her earlobe listening carefully to her uneven sharp breathing.

Mikasa pulled slightly his hair trying to balance herself as a false illusion of falling invaded her mind. “I don’t-“ she bit her lip repressing a moan as she felt Eren’s fingers teasing her entry, “I don’t know,” she mumbled.

He pressed their foreheads together, taking a deep breath, he used his thumb to pull away the thin fabric from her underwear letting a free way for his fingers to enter. As he slowly introduced a first digit and felt her wetness and warmth, he couldn’t help but kiss her again. “You are so wet...” he ghosted her lips.

Moaning against his mouth, the girl unconsciously moved her hips in a silent plea for more. Kissing him roughly, feeling his strong finger in her moving in straight in and out motion she couldn’t avoid groaning. “Eren-“ she gasped locking her stare in his. 

Smirking teasingly he kissed her neck leaving a dark purple mark, enjoying her moans and gasps, he untied his trousers and got ready for what was about to come. Unable to leave her mouth alone, he took off her underwear and inhaled deeply. “I want you,” he murmured looking into her piercing eyes.

Clearing her throat she nodded firmly tightening the hug. “I want you too,” she said in a whisper parting her lips desperately trying to catch some air. 

Eren hummed under his breath resting his left hand on the wall, above the girl’s shoulder. Taking his cock with his right hand he entered in her as slow as he could trying to maintain his serenity. “Fu- Fuck” he growled once he had successfully entered her, “You are taking me so well,” he said as he felt her throbbing wet walls against him.

The Ackerman moaned lightly as she rested her head on the man’s shoulder. After almost half a minute, she nodded firmly as a silent confirmation for him to begin moving. Thrusting her as hard as he could, he felt her teeth against his skin as she tried to repress her loud moans and groans in pleasure. “E-“ she faced him once again, “Ere-“ she moaned interrupted by the nth kiss of the day.

Feeling her legs weak and her body get filled, the ravenette laced her fingers with his messy hair and pulled as tight as he could hearing his loud growl as he increased his speed. “Ah Fuck-“ he groaned feeling an electric shiver all over his body. He was reaching his limit. Immersing his mouth in hers, he finally came. “Shit,” he murmured in between his teeth as he broke the contact. Gently leaving the girl on the bed and sitting next to her, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and -in complete silence- he proceeded to clean her.

”What are you-?” She clenched as she saw his gestures.

”Are you acting shy all of a sudden?” He chuckled under his breath throwing away the piece of cloth and leaning next to her. “Mikasa I-“.

”Don’t,” she interrupted him standing up slowly feeling her legs shiver. “Don’t,” she sat on the bed and grabbed tightly the sheets trying to control her crying.

Eren stayed in silence as he sweetly kissed the back of her shoulder, firmly looking at her putting on her underwear, “See you later,” he whispered almost in fear she hadn’t heard him.

Without hesitation, the girl left the cell not without enclosing him once again. Putting the key in her pocket, she rested her back on the wall and sat on the floor, hugging her legs and crying in silence. Her sobs didn’t go unnoticed by the man who -unable to think about anything else- fixed his stare in the ceiling listening carefully to her crying.

That might have been the first time they had had such an intimate encounter yet, deep inside, she also knew that was the last time they would see each other.   
  



End file.
